Butterfly Souls
by Lucelia-Kiera
Summary: This is a story about a quest to free the magical world... BTW this story has nothing to do with Charmed, nor do Divi and Sweet Avalon High... There will be an actual Charmed story coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: Arianna

**Chapter One: Arianna**

**Arianna blew her red hair out of her face, and tried to concentrate on what her science teacher was saying. She jotted down what he had written on the black board, and then went back to her drawing.**

**She was trying to draw a pair of angel wings, but they always turned out more like butterfly wings. It reminded her of her life. **

**Angel wings were pure, innocent, and strong. Butterfly wings were weak, and often looked pained, yet beautiful. However hard she tried to be like an angel, a butterfly was all she could muster. **

**After her fruitless attempt, she cast her bright green eyes toward the front of the room, giving the teacher the illusion that she was paying attention. She sighed and glared down at her sketch. She despised herself for it, wishing that her obsession didn't make her feel so guilty. **

**Her past was marked most significantly by the death of her parents. It all happened a few weeks ago, when she had been called down to the office during homeroom. She had listened to the annoying catcalls and shouts, and walked down to the office. **

**When she got there, the bored-looking secretary handed her the phone, and it was Ari's mom, telling her that she would pick her up after school so that they could go shopping for her dance costume. **

**For the rest of the day, Ari had had a bad feeling, a sense of foreboding, trying to warn her something was wrong. **

**The last bell rang, and Ari went out front, and saw her parents waiting for her in the parking lot. She got in the car, and her stomach felt like it was being compressed. She set her heated forehead on the cool glass window, and watched the cars go by as they turned onto the highway. **

**Suddenly, she was dreaming. She glanced around, wondering if she really was asleep, because everything looked the same, but in black and white. She glanced through the windshield and gasped in horror. A huge white transport truck was toppling over right in front of them. She heard her parents scream, felt the car swerve, and smelled gas. Just as quickly as it had come, it went. **

**She was back in reality, where there was colour. She glanced out the windshield just to check, and let out a high pitched scream as she saw a white transport truck topple over right in front of them for the second time that day. Then everything went black. **

**When she came to, she was laying in a meadow, with people milling all around her, and an ambulance feet from her head. **

**A police officer informed her that her parents hadn't survived, and that they had no idea how she had managed to remain unscathed, and had managed to escape the burning vehicle. Ari was to overcome with grief to tell them that she hadn't escaped the vehicle.**

**She began to sob as she was lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. The last thing she remembered seeing before the door had closed was a lone black and violet butterfly, gliding amongst the smoke.**


	2. Chapter 2: Macy

**Chapter 2: Macy**

**Macy was kneeling on the pavement, her knees scraped, and her shoes pressed against the brick school wall. She was crying, her rich amber eyes downcast, her almost white blonde hair hiding her face from her perpetrators.**

**They took the for of four tall, pretty, popular brunette girls, all of who were attacking her mercilessly and relentlessly.**

**"You have no right to talk to _my_ boyfriend!" one of the girls hissed at Macy. The girl hauled off and kicked her, sending her head smashing into the wall behind her. **

**_Why? _She asked herself as she felt blood trickle down the back of her skull. _First at home, now at school? When will it end?_ She fell forwards as her head bounced off the wall, and she threw her hands out in front of her to break her fall. She kneeled there, her head hanging between her arms, a pool of blood and tears gathering on the ground beneath her. **

**_If only I hadn't talked to him. _She drew a long, deep breath. Her regret and sadness turned to anger and fury in a heartbeat. _I shouldn't be getting punished for this! _She told herself. **

**Another girl pulled at Macy's hair, forcing her to look into her attacker's eyes. _This is so stupid! I don't even now these girls!_ She wished that she could sink right through the wall behind her. **

**"Miserable trash like you don't deserve male attention," the girl spat at Macy. The girl's eyes were a piercing shade of blue… they looked so familiar. Her speech sounded rehearsed, and her eyes were so sad looking. Then Macy realized that this was Serene. A few weeks ago, her boyfriend had committed suicide. _Why is she doing this?_ Macy wondered. **

**"Just because your parents beat you doesn't mean we'll feel sorry for you!" Serene said, her voice sounding natural this time. She blinked twice, and let go of the locks she held in her hand. She was surprised at what she had said.**

**_How does she know?! _Macy panicked. The leader of the group poised her foot for another kick. And this time, something different happened. **

**As if in slow motion, Macy watched her are go up, up, up, and with each tiny movement, she felt energy crack through her arm, and felt like sparks were flying from her arm, though none were visible. **

**In accordance to Macy's arm, the four girls went flying backwards, landing hard on the grass. They looked puzzled and angry, but Macy didn't notice. **

**She had climbed to her feet, and took off swiftly. Through the gate she went, and up the stairs, entering through the side door of the high school.**

**A small black and violet butterfly left it's perch on the gate, and fluttered away in the soft, spring breeze. **


End file.
